


Ideas, Excerpts, and All That Falls Inbetween

by MythologyGirl



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Excerpts, Not so vague ideas, Polyamory, Snippets, Vague ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 16,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyGirl/pseuds/MythologyGirl
Summary: This isn't so much of a story as it is a collection of ideas and excerpts for said ideas that I hope to actually get to and finish eventually. I just thought I would share here in a sort of pseudo organization attempt and a small way to bully myself into writing again. The guilt is real.(THESE ARE NOT REALLY EDITED AS THE ARE NOT THE FINAL PRODUCT! PLOT LINES, DETAILS, AND OTHER SUCH THINGS ARE VERY MUCH SUBJECT TO CHANGE!)





	1. Hey Brother, Are You Our Father? (One Piece)

**Author's Note:**

> I debated for a long time if I should even post something like this (as in two days of agonizing at work) before I finally just gave into the whim to do so. As the summary says this isn't so much going to be one story as a whole, but a bunch of ideas that have been floating inside my head slowly tormenting me. I'm hoping to get to each idea eventually, but, with me, I never actually know if I will or not. 
> 
> (Also, for anyone waiting for updates on my other stories - I am still working on those too.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law somehow becomes the father figure of the ASL brothers.

_**Title:**_ Hey Brother, Are You Our Father?

 _ **Fandom:**_ One Piece

 _ **Pairing:** _ Possible Marco/Law much later in the story or just gen.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Basic Idea/Notes:** _

This particular story is going to require a decent amount of change to the canon timeline. Mainly, I plan to have the fall of the White City happen when Law is about 6 years old and then him escaping Doflamingo about the age of 7 or 8. However, instead of just traveling by himself Sengoku finds him and asks Garp for help in finding a safe place for Law to stay. Garp agrees and brings Law to the Dandan bandits.

 

At this point Ace is already living with Dandan and the merry bandit crew and is about the age of 1 (ages are very subject to change with this as I was also thinking of making Ace 3 and Law 9 when the first meet). Law, of course, is a little ball of pure angst when he first arrives, but he eventually warms up a little to baby/toddler Ace and starts essentially being his primary caregiver (maybe?). Anyway, in short, Ace pretty much saves Law from himself and his dark thoughts like Cora-san did because baby/toddler Ace save all! At first, Law is bitter towards Ace for this as he promised himself after what happened to his family and Cora-san he would never care for another person again.

 

Years go by and eventually Ace finds out about his father, which of course sends him into his own spiral of depression and self-loathing. He starts to avoid Law, thinking that if Law finds out he would not want Ace around anymore and Ace is very afraid to face the pain of rejection from the one person he looks up to. There will be angst here for a little while as Law tries to figure out why Ace is avoiding him, but at some point the truth will be revealed and they will both have some sort of heart to heart. This will most likely happen when Ace is questioning Garp about his right to live.

 

Not long after that everybody's favorite blond (or at least mine) Sabo will appear. He pretty much gets 'adopted' by Law too as the older boy takes to teaching him basic first aid to help when Sabo and Ace go out training. At first they are both wary of each other, of course, Law recognizing quickly that Sabo is of noble birth and Sabo being kind of creeped out by Law's overall personality, but after certain events (which I haven't really figured out yet) the two become close.

 

When Sabo and Ace are 10 and Law 16 is when Luffy, whom is 7, is brought to the bandit hide out. Things will probably play out similar here to what they did in canon with Luffy trying to gain Ace and Sabo's trust, but with the difference that he also will sort of hang off Law to like a limpet. (I should probably insert here that I am thinking of having some of Ace and Sabo's mistrust here be partly due to jealousy of Law paying attention to Luffy). Law will be a little bit fascinated with Luffy's devil fruit abilities and wish to study (maybe?). Anyway, things start to go down faster here.

 

Right now, I am debuting if Sabo should 'live' or if he should still 'die,' but I am leaning towards having Law stop him before he gets on the bought. However, I think I may have Dragon anchor and meet Law and Sabo at least on the island and Sabo deciding to go with him? I don't really know from here other than the promise to set sail and be pirates at 17 still stands. (Though I am tempted to have at least on of them join the Heart Pirates.)

 

Also, for awhile, I was thinking of making the fem!Law too and have it so they view her as a sort of mother, but I think I am going to axe this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**Small Snippet:** _

 

“Huh?” Luffy said, head tilted with his finger shoved so far up his nose Law was concerned he might be scratching his brain rather than digging for boggers. “Torao isn’t our brother.”

 

Despite keeping a neutral face the oldest amongst them felt a strong pain shot through him akin to a bullet - that had stung. It wasn’t if Law hadn’t been expecting it really, he was so much older compared to the three young boys before him after all.

 

“Luffy!”

 

The strawhat boy pulled his finger from his nose, flicking the large gooey piece of snot of his appendage, nearly beaming Ace in the face with it. “Torao can’t be our brother.”

 

It was stated so matter of factly, like the older boys before him should have known this already, should have realized the lanky teen didn’t belong. 

 

“He can’t be our brother because he’s our father.”

 

The world screeched to a halt.

 

 

 


	2. What Once Was Free (One Piece)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long rambling short - Law becomes a marine.

_**Title:**_ What Once Was Free

 ** _Fandom:_** One Piece

 ** _Pairing:_** Gen fic. Or, at least, that is the plan. Small possibility it could turn into Law/Sabo, Law/Smoker, or Law/Ace. Because other pairings for Law need more love, even though LawLu is my crack.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Basic Ideas/Notes:_ **

 

After Cora-san is killed by his elder brother, Law escapes leaving his savior behind but never forgotten. Sengoku, after finding out his adopted son disobeyed and lied to him which lead to the young man's death, decides to find the person that lead to his child's drastic actions. After a few months of searching he finds Trafalgar Law, a young boy scarred by the cruelties of the world and bent on revenge against the man that took his father figure from him.

 

Sengoku takes Law into his care and, with some time, convinces Law to become a marine in honor of Cora-san's memory. The life of a marine isn't easy for Law, especially with obstacles like Vergo in the way, but somehow he manages. (I am thinking of Sengoku walking in at some point and finding Vergo trying to forcibly kidnap Law and putting a stop to it. Garp may or may not be there too.) Law, while on the 'right' side of the Law is still focused on taking down Doflamingo and instead of enlisting the help of Luffy, Smoker ends up joining him somehow in this quest.

 

Essentially, this story would sort of end up as some kind of political game. Some the Heart Pirates may even still end up meeting Law and then deciding to become marines too. A few other things I was thinking of:

 

\- Law being sent out to stop Strawhat Luffy after the young pirate Captain punches a noble at the human action house.

 

\- Law being accosted by Garp as the older man gushes about his grandsons while Law constantly tears the poor guys fantasies down by also reminding him that his grandsons are never going to be marines.

 

\- Law possibly leaving the marines later, if Ace is still caught and put on the execution block in order to save the Whitebeard Pirate. Maybe as a favor to Garp for helping him along with Sengoku?

 

Honestly, There is still a lot I have to think of and work out with this one, yet the thought of Marine!Law is very, very tempting. Almost as tempting as M&M sundae with marshmallow!

 

* * *

 

 

_**Extremely Small Snippet:** _

 

Law clutched at his shirt, right where his heart was, right where Sengoku had pointed to. Cora-san was there. He would always be there as long as Law remembered him.

 

The young doctor in-training steeled his nerves, looking up into the older man's eyes, the man Cora-san thought of as a father, without flinching he said, "I want to be a marine."

 

 


	3. Undercurrent Nightmare (Toriko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves Coco, or at least the other 3 kings do.

_**Title:** _ Undercurrent Nightmare

 _ **Fandom:**_ Toriko

 _ **Pairing(s):**_ Pre-Sunny/Coco, Pre-Toriko/Coco, Pre-Zebra/Coco

 

* * *

 

 

Basic Idea/Outline:

 

My fellow fans, the Toriko fandom really needs some more love, especially the amazing 'Poison-Man' Coco! I've actually been working on this story for a number of years now ( _YEARS!_ ) and it has been extremely slow going, mainly because the characters keep going OOC on me and I have to go back and try to make them more, well, them.

 

Anyway, the basics of this story, a one-shot that will possibly ended up part of a bigger universe, is that all four Heavenly Kings and Komatsu are on a hunt. Or more accurately forced on a hunt together by the Kings' adoptive father to help further their training. Feelings are brought to light as well as some more unsavory things.

 

Essentially, this story will focus on Coco having a violent nightmare about his past. In the show, or the manga for that matter, it never really goes into detail about Coco's past other then he become so solitary because people kept attempting to experiment on him, but what if they had? What if Coco's torture had started earlier than anyone had even thought?

 

When he was a very young child his parents sold him to a human experimentation lab in exchange for neurotic ingredients, this is where Coco spent most of his early life as he was injected with more and more poison - is captors enthralled with his high tolerance. After many years of this torture and solitary way of living, the president of IGO, Ichiryu, eventually finds him and adopts him as his son.

 

I have yet to decide if Coco will be the first child that he adopts or the last. This could alter the way he first reacts to the others. Anyway, at first Coco is a very withdrawn and shy child and at one point becomes even more so after accidently nearly killing one of his new brothers or sister. Eventually, they are able to get him out of his shell to some degree in which he is able to actually speak and train with them without trying to isolate himself too much. Each of the Kings slowly develop feelings for him, yet keep those feelings to themselves in fear that Coco won't take it well and withdraw again - that and they start to think Coco has feelings for Komatsu.

 

This is all pretty much told to Komatsu by Toriko, Sunny, and Zebra after Coco's hysteria as a result of the traumatic nightmare he had.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Snippet:** _

 

“S-stop.”

 

“Coco-san?” Komatsu inquired, the whispered plead that had escaped the older man’s lips shaking him out of his shock. The chef moved so he was back in a kneeling position, hesitantly lifting his hand to hover over his tent-mate’s body in concern, careful not to touch the other man’s prone form. “Coco-san are you okay?”

 

“H-hurts. P-please s-stop.”   

 

The shorter man leaned up to catch a glimpse of the still sleeping Bishokuya’s face, but was surprised to find tears staining it. Komatsu’s voice started to raise as panic began to set in, his eyes flicking over the older man’s body in search of any visible wounds. “What hurts Coco-san!?”

 

“Komatsu! What’s going on?”

 

The short chef whipped around to see his combo partner crouched down at the front of the tent, his large body almost blocking out the hovering form of Sunny behind him. A faint frown was painted on the blue-haired giant's face.

 

“Toriko-san,” Komatsu cried out in desperation, tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes as his own feelings of worry and relief began to overwhelm him. “Something is wrong with Coco-san; he won’t wake up!”

 

**Coco _screeched_. **

 

 


	4. Forgotten Ruins (Voltron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is the newest reinarnation of the original Blue Paladin.

**_Title_ : ** _ Forgotten Ruins  _

 

**_Fandom_ : ** _ Voltron _

 

**_Pairing_ :** _ Possible Shiro/Lance _

 

* * *

 

_**Basic Idea/Notes:** _

Lance was an old soul. A very old soul that had seen more wars and destruction they anyone else besides perhaps Blue - he just didn’t know it. Not yet at least.

The Blue Lion got the title as the most friendly of the lions as she was the most easy going in accepting new paladins, but what if that wasn’t exactly the case? The only reason Blue seems more open and easy going than the others isn’t so much because she accepts new pilots easily, just that her pilot hasn’t changed since her creation.

A story in which the Blue Paladin has been reincarnated over and over again, always finding their way back to the Blue Lion. Lance is the current reincarnation - the last being an Altean - and he needs to come to terms with fleeting memories that aren’t really  _ his _ and the weight of all the lives the came before him. 

The Blue Lion is only the most friendly because she has had the same pilot since her creation. Lance is an old soul, reincarnated over and over. Now if only he knew.

I was thinking, as mentioned briefly in the plot bunny section, of making the previous reincarnation before Lance an Altean. This would most likely entail some Coran and Lance’s previous life to be related by blood in some way (undecided if it would father and son or as brothers), which would lead to some awkward moments between the two when it is finally revealed that the Blue Paladins have always been the same soul constantly going through the cycle of rebirth.

Up until Lance the cycle of reincarnation of the blue paladin has been kept a secret, mainly because the memories and feeling of the previous lives didn’t affect the other’s as much as they do Lance. 

A slim chance, but instead of having Lance last life be that of Altean it would have been that of a Galra. He would have been the younger brother of Zarkon, whom was later murdered by his older brother in the other’s quest for power or whose death lead to Zarkon’s mad rule.

 

* * *

 

_**Snippet:** _

 

Having the memories of all your past lives invade your mind like a stampede of particularly agitated buffalo was just how it sounded.

 

Painful. 

  
There was no denying it now, Lance was an old soul. He was no longer just Lance, awesome pilot extraordinaire of the Blue Lion, he was the many times over pilot extraordinaire of the Blue Lion. That thought, in same ways, was more agonizing than the behemoth headache this ordeal was going to leave him with.


	5. Manifestation (Voltron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the paladins were just manifestations created by the lions?

**Title:** Manifestation

 

**Fandom:** Voltron

 

**Pairing:** More than likely this is going to be a gen. fic, but I sort of want Shiro/Black Lion or Lance/Blue Lion to have a harem. Hmm, maybe just family feels?

 

* * *

 

 

**Idea/Notes:**

 

One day I had a thought. A magnificent thought, if I do say so myself, which I do because I am vain like that. Anyway, back to the thought:

 

What if the paladins were just manifestations created by the lions? 

 

I just can’t get it out of my head. 

 

Let’s say, for the years that Allura has been asleep and Altea having been destroyed in the Galra war path, the lions started to get frustrated. They spent so long alone, with no pilots to ride to battle with, so instead decide to use their own quintessence to make fleshy forms for themselves - thus the current paladins are born.

 

There is a catch though, if their new forms are separated from their mechanical ones the form will eventually fade away. Also, their human-type form will sustain damage similar to that of what their lion form takes. Which will, of course, lead to a completely different AU entirely. There is another possible scenario where the lions all hide their manifestations on earth, altering the memories of the people they come to live with or something to that effect?

 

Red’s form - Keith - would still have a more Galra feel to him as the Red Lion had spent a lot of time in Galra’s hands. And, the Black Lion’s - Shiro - would still be missing a limb due to Zarkon interfering somehow with the Black Lion using it quintessence to form a fleshy body.

 

Anyway, they would all exhibit cat like habits. At least, I imagine they would to some extent?

 

That’s really all I got for this idea so far really.

 

* * *

 

**Snippet:**

 

Black purred as their pride surrounded them in a protective circle. King Alfor stood next to the leader, dwarfed by the mechanical lions large bodies, yet still he stood proud as an honorary member of their pride. The King, Black knew, was ready to send them away in order to protect the peace he so wished to have - to protect them from ending up in enemy hands. To prevent Voltron from being used to destroy rather than save.

 

Altea was on the verge of falling to Galra rule - defeated and broken.  

 

However, Black had their own plan. A plan that would make it so the pride would not be separated, not really. She just needed to get them all to agree first - after all splitting ones quintessence was no easy task. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually sort of pleased with myself right now. I wrote a lot today, the snippet of this idea and a new chapter to a new story for One Piece. Now, all I need to do is focus on the stories I told myself I would focus on! XD
> 
> Bed first though. It is almost 3am here and I have work tomorrow and they made it 2nd shift instead of the 3rd shift I normally work. FML.


	6. Phoenix Down (One Piece)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her parents must have really wanted a son if they named their only child - a girl at that - Marco. (OC Reincarnation/Rebirth story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was going to sleep. I lied. Seriously, expect the first chapter of this soon. The need to write it is real.
> 
>  
> 
> **The first chapter of this story has been posted here:** [Phoenix Down](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11045337/chapters/24622536)

**Title:** Phoenix Down

 **Fandom:** One Piece 

 **Pairing(s):** Potential Shanks/Marco, Dragon/Marco, or Mihawk/Marco. Hell, maybe even Thatch/Marco

 

* * *

 

**Idea/Notes:**

Her parents must have really wanted a son if they named their only child - a girl at that - Marco. (OC Reincarnation/Rebirth story)

Long story short, an obsessive gamer girl is reborn and now has to navigate the world of One Piece as a female version of Marco the Phoenix.

Shenanigans ensue as she drags everyone around her into her delusions do to the trauma caused loss of precious games. So what if she gives her so called brothers a few heart attacks when she pretends to be dead before dramatically yelling “PHOENIX DOWN” before ‘reviving.’

The poor Whitebeard Pirates are in near constant exasperation with their sister’s sure, but that doesn’t mean they love her any less.

What the hell went wrong with her life? Overprotective Whitebeard Pirates, potential Shanks/Marco, Dragon/Marco, or Mihawk/Marco.

Ace is Marco’s duckling, her favorite party member by far, now if only she could convince him MMOs were a real thing.

 

* * *

 

**Snippet:**

She had been a gamer.

 _Had_ being the key word here. This crazy ass land she had been reborn into didn’t seem to have any games unless she wanted to play pirates and marines with the other island kids. Which she didn’t. She really, really didn’t.

Still, the look on her new mother’s face when she had asked for a Playstation 4 would have been hilarious, you know, if she hadn’t been holding back her own hysteric tears when she realized there was no such thing in this life. How the hell did these people live!?


	7. Finding the Past (Voltron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is the long lost prince of Altea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On break right now and I am just sort of sitting around, so I figured I'd update this book of ideas quickly. Last break I was working on an actual story, but felt I needed a step back from it as that paricular story already kept me up until nearly 6am (Ya, 3 hours of sleep!) and typing on a phone is just a pain. #Idon'tliketoedit.
> 
> (Some of these ideas have been posted on my tumblr too, but I tend to neglect the poor thing. Also, relatively soon I plan to post little excperts of some of my current stories.)

**Title:** Finding the Past

 

**Fandom:** Voltron

 

**Pairing:** Likely Shiro/Lance or possible Lance/Hunk (past or present because Hunk needs more love)

 

* * *

 

**Idea/Notes:**

 

Lance is was born to the Altean nobility. A prince by birth and Allura’s younger brother whom had been lost during the height of Zarkon’s takeover as a baby. He had somehow ended up in a stasis pod, which landed on earth, and was found by his earth family. After undergoing surgery to make the baby more human looking, Lance grows up not knowing of his Alien heritage. That is until he finds the Blue Lion.

 

It's safe to say he doesn't take it well. Neither does Hunk.

 

* * *

 

 

**Excerpt:**

 

"Lance is a what now?"

"A-an Altean," Coran stuttered, his voice colored with disbelief. "He's an Altean."

  
"How is the even possible? Lance is human," Hunk said, stressing the word ‘human.’ "He doesn't even have pointed ears!" He paused for a brief moment. "No offense."


	8. Justice Overboard (One-Punch Man/One Piece Crossover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumen Rider ends up in the One Piece world. His dream - to be the best hero pirate ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **The first chapter of this story has been posted here:** [Justice Overboard](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11270613/chapters/25203681)

**Title:** Justice Overboard

 

 **Fandom:** One-Punch Man/One Piece crossover

 

 **Pairing:** Gen.

 

* * *

 

 

**Idea/Notes:**

 

Mumen Rider was in for the ride of his life, but luckily his handy dandy Bicycle of Justice is there to help him through this unexpected turn.

Thanks to a new demon level villain appearing in Z city, Mumen Rider finds himself in an entirely new world were pirates and marines run rampant and heroes don't exist. Luckily for him, the Strawhat Pirates happen to sail by and pick him up from the seemingly endless blue ocean that he has unfortunately found himself in. Mumen Rider is at first hesitant about teaming up with pirates, but after hearing Vivi's plight decides to join them for a little while, at least until he finds this world's center of authority and justice.

 

Problem is, after assisting his new friends in Alabasta he got a taste of what the Marines are like and what they will do to those whom are oppressed to save face. He is in no way pleased, so he takes the only option he can think of in this new strange world.

 

Become a hero pirate of justice.

* * *

 

 

**Snippet:**

 

This had to be the fault of the new Demon Class villain that appeared in Z City earlier today, for that Mumen Rider was sure of. One moment, he was trying to protect the citizens still escaping to shelters, the next he was hit by some blow the villain shot from it nipples when he pushed a young girl out of the way of the blast. Now he found himself floating sea with no land in his immediate sight. True, it was scary to have been in one place and now be another with no idea where that other place was, yet Mumen Rider was nothing if not a hero and hero's didn't give up - not that easily anyway.

 

He didn't know how much time had pasted before he made out the shape of a ship with a goat's head proudly leading the way.


	9. A Stand's Tomb (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josuke joins the Stardust Crusaders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, there are too many ideas floating around in my head right now that it is near impossible to keep them all straight.
> 
> Anyway, as I mentioned before it may take me a while, possibly forever, before I get to each and every one of these ideas and evolving them into something more other than a clump of notes. Still, I do hope to get to every last one of them at some point, I doubt that I will be able to do so too since there are so many and more just floating around in my head, yet here is to hoping.
> 
> Also, I was thinking of making a weekly or monthly progress report for my stories here too, to give updates about the progress of certain stories since the profiles are so limited word wise. Not sure if I will do this though. Oh, and if you have any questions regarding any of my writing please feel free to contact me.

**Title:** A Stand’s Tomb

 **Alternate Title:** Diamond Dust Crusaders

 

 **Fandom:** Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure

 

 **Pairing:** Gen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Idea/Notes:**

 

This idea would take place during _Stardust Crusaders_ , but contain some characters the make their first appearance in _Diamond is Unbreakable_ \- more specifically the Higashikata family. In Diamond is Unbreakable, when Josuke and Jotaro first meet, Jotaro mentions that Josuke had been sick to the point of dying when the younger man was a child. This, of course, had been happening during the events of _Stardust Crusaders_ and lead to Josuke getting his stand. But what if things had gone a little differently?

 

Mainly, what I mean by that is what if Josuke and Jotaro first meet during the events of _Stardust Crusaders_ and their fight against Dio rather than at the start of _Diamond is Unbreakable_ ? Now, I haven’t seen/read all of either of these two parts (I am further in DIU), so some of the timeline and things may be off in this little idea and for that I apologize for right now. (I don’t plan to start writing this until I finish both, which may take quite awhile because, as much as I love _Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure_ , I can only take so much of the gore and guts at a time.) Anyway, before I stray too far here are some of the basics, categorized into two different possibilities depending on how I feel after finishing both arcs, I have been thinking of:

 

 

_**A.**_ Just before Holy ends up ill from being unable to support her stand and Jotaro and crew leaving to save her from DIO, the Higashikata family goes on a vacation to Hong Kong. Here Josuke, age 4, falls ill due to DIO activating the Joestar family stands and is immediately placed in a local hospital where he struggles for survival. The stay in Hong Kong for a while, concerned that moving Josuke will only worsen the boy’s health.

 

    At some point, leaving her son in the care of her father, Tomoko goes out to gather some necessities before her father has to leave back to Japan for work. Here she runs into Joseph and, instead of the happy reunion she had been hoping for, she begs him to help save their son. Joseph is surprised that he has another child - one that is in danger because of DIO - and agrees to see Josuke. Jotaro, none too happy that his grandfather cheated on his wife and finding out he is suddenly an uncle, also agrees to go with them.

 

    From here, things get a little bit more complicated and bloody. Tomoko and her father end up either dead or severely injured in an attack by DIO’s men in an attempt to get rid of the Joestar line, so the Stardust crew ends up having to take Josuke with him. At this point, somehow, they are able to get Josuke to completely manifest his stand so the young boy is no longer dying. Of course, with Josuke onboard the journey tons of things would end up differently, especially since his stand can heal.

 

    The biggest question would be how would Josuke get his infamous pompadur?

 

 

_**B.**_ The other way I was thinking this could go is that when Josuke falls ill, he is kidnapped from the hospital on DIO’s orders. The young boy is threatened by DIO, who helps Josuke fully materialize his stand, yet also puts a flesh bud on him, that if he doesn’t help with his cause and kill Jotaro and crew DIO will murder his family. Josuke, scared and confused, with no idea he is related to the people he is being sent to kill, agrees to go along with DIO’s plans.

 

He meets up with his targets and attempts to kill them, but is ultimately stopped and there it is somehow revealed that Josuke is Joseph’s biological son. Unable to send the child back home, knowing DIO would just target and more than likely kill the boy, the Stardust Crusader team take Josuke with them. I was thinking of this happening right before or right after Ann leaves?

 

Anyway, that is the gist of how this idea will potentially go.

 

* * *

 

 

**Snippets:**

 

**A.**

 

“Jo-Joesph?”

 

The stuttered, reverent whisper was all they heard before a beautiful young woman launched herself at the oldest man in the group. It wasn’t long before loud sobs pierced through the thick air of confusion.

 

Joseph gently pried the woman from where she attached herself to him like an octopus, wincing slightly as long nails dragged across his skin, she had dug them in rather deep, and held her out at arms length to get a good look at her. “T-Tomoko?”

 

The woman, Tomoko, needed no other prompting before she started wailing, just an the verge of hysteria. “Josuke! Joseph, please, you have to help Josuke!”

 

“Josuke?” Joseph muttered in confusion.

 

“Our son!”

 

The silence that followed that exclamation was deafening.

 

**B.**

 

Josuke 'Jojo' Higa was four when his life made a 180. Kidnaped from the hospital and brought before a man named DIO and forced to hunt down his father and uncle. He just happened to not know that he was doing so, DIO having been sure to leave out any information about the young boy’s relation to his targets. True, Josuke didn’t want to kill anyone, related or not, but Mama’s life was on the line and the little boy would do anything for her.

 


	10. Titanic (One Piece)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC reborn as Iceburg or Iceburg joins the Strawhat Pirates. Whichever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many ideas swamping me today! There may even be more posted later, either during my break at work or after my shift is done depending if I am not too tired (I work nights). 
> 
> Anyway, Iceburg, and One Piece in general, really needs some more loving.

**Title:** Titanic

 

**Fandom:** One Piece

 

**Pairing(s):** Possible Iceburg/Nico Robin, otherwise just gen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Idea/Notes:**

 

Another reincarnation story idea that takes place in the wonderful world of  _ One Piece _ . Seriously, why aren’t the more of these stories in this fandom!? Though, then again, this one doesn’t really need to be a reincarnation story, but it is leaning more towards that at the moment. Anyway, this idea had been born from watching clips of the Water 7 arc, mainly of my favorite character during that arc - Iceburg, and has been floating in the ocean of plotbunnies ever since.

 

The idea is pretty simple, stemmed from another ‘What if?’ question. Iceburg ends up joining the Strawhats along with or instead of Franky. This could happen in several ways, but the prominent two on my mind are:

 

  1. Iceburg sort of takes Franky’s place during the main events. Instead of Franky being taken to Ennis Lobby, Iceburg ends up there and is the one that ends up with the bounty on his head. 
  2. Iceburg decides that he has missed his brother and decides on his own to travel with Strawhat crew as well, to have brotherly bonding time.



 

Okay, I admit this idea is not even close to being as fleshed out as some of my others, but Iceburg guys. He clearly needs more love. He also has an awesome pet mouse!

 

* * *

 

 

**Snippet:**

 

He had missed those days when he and Franky had been brothers. True, they had never stopped being so, yet it wasn’t the same as it had been. It has never been so since Tom had died. Iceburg had always regretted that, always regretted pushing Franky away and he was set on changing that.

 

So set on changing it, that he planned to follow his brother into the eye of the storm. He was going to join the Strawhats as a secondary shipwright, no matter what the Galley-La said. The World Government better watch out because if they were going to go after his brother, they had better be prepared to sink because their was an iceberg in their path.


	11. Global Warming (One Piece)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iceburg joins the revolutionaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the One Piece ideas - that anime is my jam right now.

 

**Title:** Global Warming

 

**Fandom:** One Piece

 

**Pairing(s):** Gen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Ideas/Notes:**

 

This is another idea centered around Iceburg, but leaning more towards the angst side of things. It will go into the political fallout Iceburg has the  World Government for having aided a notorious pirate and for ‘harboring’ them. In order to keep Water 7 safe from the Marines using the Buster Call on the floating Island, Iceburg gives up his position as mayor and goes on the run. Or he is arrested I haven’t decided on which yet.

 

Now he most navigate a world he never really thought he would be part of, gathering his own allies while trying to avoid being arrested and ultimately executed by the marines. This story, as far as plans go and if I can manage it right, is supposed to be more about the political side of things in One Piece with maybe a hint of mystery.

 

At this point in time, I am very much leaning towards this ending up being a Revolutionary!Iceburg story and him valiantly trying to keep Franky in the dark about what is going on. Of course, things won’t really work out the way Iceburg hopes; I am mean he’s a revolutionary after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Snippet:**

 

Iceburg should have known after what had happened to Tom that the government wouldn’t leave him alone after learning he had dealings with the supernova, Strawhat Luffy. Still, the threat of a Buster Call was no less real than it had been when the message first came in. Turn himself in or watch his home burn.

 

It might mean going to his own death, but his choice had never been more clear. Turn himself in and hope the marines stick to the bargain. 

 


	12. Skypiea Angel (One Piece)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC is reborn as Conis and turns the image of a sweet girl on its' head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another reincarnation story idea for One Piece.

**Title:** Skypiea Angel 

**Alternate Title:** Conis

 

**Fandom:** One Piece

 

**Pairing(s):** Nami/Conis, Sanji/Conis, Sanji/Conis/Nami, or just a plain old gen.

 

* * *

 

 

  **Idea/Notes:**

 

I’ve been really into OC/SI reincarnation stories as of late as well as One Piece and my favorite female character is Conis from the Skypiea arc. She took #1 spot from Vivi pretty much the moment that she was introduced, strangely enough considering Conis wasn’t in the series as long nor did she play as big of a role. (Also, I am only getting into the Dressrosa arc so top female spot can still be retaken by someone else!) There is just something about Conis’ character that really drew me to her and I couldn’t help but wish she was in the series more - this idea is to sort help with that desire. 

 

Here it goes:

 

A fan of One Piece is happy when she realizes she has been reborn into one of her favorite series, but she does have one problem with it. That she was reborn on Skypeia as Conis - a side character destined to be left behind and never adventure the seas with one of her favorite crews. This is a fate she absolutely would refuse.

 

She refused to be the weak girl Conis had been, the one that had to completely rely on the generosity of a random pirate crew - well, a random crew to the citizens of Skypeia - so hardens her will and prepares to train. Everyday, Conis trains and trains to make herself as strong as possible, even learning how to wield a naginata, but she soon learns her efforts weren’t enough when Enel still takes over and proclaims himself God.

 

Actually, she might have made everything worse when that vile man declares she will become his wife and a goddess to rule beside him. Still, when the Strawhat Pirates arrive and decide to help overthrow Enel’s rule, Conis refuses to leave everything to them and begins to plan.

 

In short, this is a fic where the soft spoken and kind Conis is gone and in her place is a young woman seeking adventure and her own dreams. Let’s not forget her sass. It is planned that Conis will join the Strawhats on their journey too.

 

* * *

 

 

**Snippet:**

 

She had wings.

 

Tiny, fluffy wings.

 

Yet she was sure that she wasn’t an angel, nor that she was dead because being those two things probably wouldn’t equal to her being in the body of what she was sure was a baby. A gross, helpless baby. God, she hated children. 


	13. Blazing Fields (Naruto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Obito are half-brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some of the ideas I have posting here have been really new, others I have been thinking of or working on for years. This is one of the ones that has been years in the making (I think I started 3 years ago?) and while I love it to bits, it needs a lot of planning timeline wise.

**Title:** Blazing Fields

 

 **Fandom:** Naruto

 

 **Pairing(s):** Minato/Kushina, Obito/Rin, Sakumo/OC!Uchiha (very briefly), there will probably be more later on and some are label to change romantic relations throughout the story.

 

* * *

 

 

**Ideas/Notes:**

 

If you read any of my other stories or ideas, you already probably now I love to mess with not only the canon timeline, but the dynamics between the characters as well. I love to give characters, more specifically Kakashi, in most casing revolving around my Naruto fanfiction, different families or even change their ages and gender. It's interesting, for me, to explore how those changes would not only effect the character themselves, but also the original events that had played out before. The idea for _Blazing Fields_ aligns rather well with that particular quirk of mine.

 

The idea in itself is really simple, though as I mentioned in the author note, it would take a ton of tweaking to the timeline because of certain things. The core of this is that Kakashi is half Uchiha, a product of a one night stand Sakumo had while drunk. Of course, not only is having sexual relations with anyone outside the clan frowned upon for the most part (unless selected by the clan head or elders) what makes it even worse was that the woman had been married. There are some more things to it as well, not only is she looked down upon by her fellow clan members for this, but the son she had with her husband is considered to be a 'failure' as well.

 

In this Kakshi will be about 4 to 6 years younger then Obito and Obito will take the role of big brother very seriously, even if he is forbidden from telling Kakashi the truth of their relation. Kakashi had been given up by his mother due to the circumstances around his birth and terms were set that if he ever activates the Sharingan his eyes will be taken. I fate Kakashi isn't even aware is a possibility.

 

So, here Obito is trying to spend time with his younger brother, and by default Sakumo, and Kakashi only thinks that he is some strange older boy that for whatever reason won't leave him alone. They will however, still end up together on team Minato, but instead of Kakashi having graduated years before Obito and Rin, he graduates about the same time they do.

 

Things will be different with the team dynamic because of the family relation two of the team members have, even if only one knows of it. I still also can't decide if Sakumo should live or not. I am leaning towards he should or his death should be delayed at least because I don't think Obito would be willing to let the man go without at least saying something.

 

* * *

 

**Snippet:**

 

Obito felt a swell of pride and affection rush through him when he laid eyes upon his new baby brother - Kakashi, his mother had told him - for the first time. The four-year old didn’t even question why the newborn had a silver tuft of hair when all the rest of his family had much darker shades or why his new brother’s eyes were so droopy compared to the general sharp, narrowed eyes of the rest of the Uchiha clan. None of that mattered, he was Obito’s brother after all, the cutest baby ever.

 

His parents didn’t seem to agree with his thoughts.

 

A loud crash of glass shattering against a wall, followed by his father’s shout of “you cheating whore,” made Obito flinch violently. His parents had been fighting since they had brought the few day old baby home earlier that day. 

 

A soft, squeaky whine came from the bassinet that Obito had been peering into, teary eyes blinking up at the older child, when the noises from the other room startled the baby awake. 

 

Obito instantly hefted the baby into his tiny arms, carefully supporting Kakashi’s head as he had been shown to do, before sitting cross-legged on the ground to easier support the extra weight (the babe, though tiny, was hard to balance). A small smile formed on the older child’s lips as he gazed down at the curled bundle he was holding. “It alright  Otōto,” He said quietly, reassuringly. “You’re Nii-chan will protect you.”

 


	14. Child of Konohagakure (Naruto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuma and Fem!Kakashi are the parents of Konohamaru.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: THIS IDEA CONTAINS THOUGHTS OF ABORATION! THESE THOUGHTS ARE NEVER CARRIED OUT, BUT THEY ARE THERE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what they say: A plotbunny a day keeps idleness at bay. Or something like that. I'm actually still pretty idle, writing roughly between 100 - 300 words on random stories rather than keeping a single focus.

**Title:** Child of Konohagakure

 

**Fandom:** Naruto

 

**Pairing(s):** Asuma/Fem!Kakashi with possible Asuma/Fem!Kakashi/Kurenai and maybe a hint of Fem!Kakashi/Gai

 

* * *

 

 

**Idea/Notes:**

 

_**WARNING: THIS IDEA DOES CONTAIN THOUGHTS OF ABORATION THOUGH THOSE THOUGHTS ARE NEVER CARRIED OUT.** _

 

This idea is for a genderbent Kakashi story!

 

After the death of the Yondaime, Kakashi isn't in a good place. She had lost the last of her support and is a downward spiral, going on suicide after suicide mission. Heck, at one point she was even crazy enough to almost join ROOT and just barely came to the realization that wasn't a good idea right before she murdered the Sandaime. Still, Kakashi doesn't think she has much to live for so she continues to throw herself into her work as an ANBU, at least for about two years or so after her beloved sensei's death.

 

Asuma, whose disagreement with his father have been more frequent now the his mother isn't there to mediate, is preparing to leave the village and eventually become one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. Kakashi is on forced medical leave do to a wound she had received (almost healed) and over exhaustion, she is not thrilled about it. They both end up in the same bar at the same time to drink, problem is they both drink a little more then they should have. This serves the be the moment that alters both there lives forever - or at least, when their finally willing to come to terms that it happened. 

 

After Asuma leaves Konoha, Kakashi goes back to her ANBU duties. After another particularly grueling mission, she is rushed to the hospital for serve wounds and it is there she learns that she is pregnant and nearly lost her baby. She is lost and confused, certain that she is not capable enough to raise a child. She goes to the Hokage and reports that she is carrying his son's child and it is agreed upon that once the child is born the Sarutobi family will adopt the baby. Possibly Asuma's older sibling taking on the parental role?

 

Kakashi lies and says she will let Asuma know, which she never does. (Maybe? I need to think of a better way for Asuma to be in the dark.) When it comes to light the Konohamaru is his son and not his nephew is when the drama hits the fan. Konohamaru will be born either when Kakashi is 18 or 19.

 

* * *

 

**Snippet:**

 

She wished she had lost it.

 

That had been Kakashi's first thought when the medic-nin had told her how close she had come to losing the life growing inside her. She ruthlessly ignored the pang of guilt and desire it had brought forth, she was a practical woman, a soldier, and she just wasn't whole enough to raise a kid. Not anymore. Or, perhaps, she never had been whole to begin with.

 

No, Kakashi needed an out and she knew just where to find it.     

 


	15. When the World Keeps Turning (One Piece)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bartender is reincarnated as Makino and does what any sensible person would do in her situation. She becomes a marine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is also almost 2am in the morning and I am trying to wind down, yet the ideas are keeping me awake. I am currently writing a ton of them down. I did make brief notes/remainders about them at work, but they needed more detail in my mind so I wouldn't forget about any of them entirely.
> 
>  **The first chapter of this story has been posted here:** [When the World Keeps Turning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11137743/chapters/24852063)

* * *

 

 

 **Title:** When the World Keeps Turning

 

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 

 **Pairing:** Shanks/OC!Makino, also possible Corazon/OC!Makino or Hawkeye/OC!Makino even if the chances are very slim

 

* * *

 

 

**Idea/Notes:**

 

I love Makino’s character! I think she is both a saint and an absolute sweetheart and I would marry her if she were a real person. There is very few stories revolving around her, to my knowledge, I could be wrong, so I kinda wanted to write something with her at the center. But I also really wanted to mess things up completely and what better way to do that then with a reincarnation story. (There are probably tons of other way, but meh.)

 

So the main point is a bartender is reborn as Makino and goes through the motions of living the young woman’s life. She becomes a bartender, takes care of Luffy, and even meets the Red-Hair pirate captain himself, Shanks. Things don’t always go how you want or expect them to though.

 

When Sabo ‘dies,’ a little boy that Makino has taken under her wing (when she was alive she had only just gotten to the Sabody arc), she decides to take things in her own hands to keep her remaining children alive. She does the only thing that she can think of to do this - she becomes a marine. Sure, she’s only joining to become strong enough to help out her boys if they were to ever be caught or in trouble, but the marines don’t have to be privy to that information do they?

 

The above idea is more than likely what I am going to go with, but another potential version is that Makino decides early on to become a marine instead of staying in Foosha. She doesn’t think she end up being as good a role model as the original Makino was to Luffy anyway. It is here she meets Rosinante, whom is none to amused when said girl won’t stop calling him ‘Horse-Boy,’ and eventually helps him when the former world noble is trying to save Trafalgar Law’s life.

 

If I were to go with this, she would more than likely become good friends with Belle-mère too and visit the woman occasionally making her a sort of aunt to Nojiko and Nami. It is up in the air if she would be able to save either Belle-mere or Rosinante, or even both (‘Cause things would have to be shaken up at least a little if Makino not only became a marine, but had some future knowledge at her disposal.), but she would sort of end up taken the parental role that she was trying to escape, in a sense, in the first place. I’m thinking of having her meet Usopp at one point too. Heck, I am thinking of her meeting up with all the Strawhats as kids (and Law) at some point and becoming a surrogate aunt/mother.

 

Anyway, Makino would essentially end up as a badass marine no matter which path I go with. But I still can’t help but laugh whenever I think of her ‘kids’ going into overprotective mode and pranking/threatening Shanks, or whoever she gets together with, making him swear that he would never hurt her. Also, the potential if it got out she was in a relationship with a well known pirate and the feels if it started of with the pairing Rosinante/OC!Makino, but Makino wasn’t able to save him and much later, after the hurt healed a little, she gets together with Shanks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Snippet:**

 

I had been a bartender in my last life and I would be one in this one. Truthfully, I was glad I would be able to retain something from the before, no matter how insignificant it may seem. If only I known how much everything was going to be shot to hell, I never would have gotten my hopes up for any sense of familiarity.

 

My name is Makino and this is the story have how I accidentally fucked up One Piece.

 

It all began in February...

 


	17. Postage Due (Fire Emblem Fates)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if you didn't have enough saved for rebirth after death? A young woman is about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make a little break between the One Piece ideas with a Fire Emblem Fates one that has been plaguing my mind recently.

* * *

 

 

 **Title:** Postage Due

 **Alternate Title:** Return to Sender

 

 **Fandom:** Fire Emblem Fates

 

 **Pairing(s):** Various (If I were to list them all it would most likely take up a page on its’ own.)

 

* * *

 

 

**Idea/Notes:**

 

This entire idea is something much larger than I have ever thought of or even really considered taking on before. It will expand over the all three of the Fire Emblem Fates games starting with Birthright, before going into Conquest, and then lastly, Revelations. This will happen so a sort of ‘reset’ mechanism.

 

A young girl, who was meant to be reborn as Corrin, finds herself without a body when she learns that she didn’t have enough ‘payment’ to start up a new life. Instead, she finds herself as a spirit that only a male version of Corrin, the person she was supposed to be, can see. She helps guide the young dragon through all the difficult decisions he must face. Problem is, while she has played all the games, except Revelations, that doesn’t mean she is able to choose ‘Phoenix Mode’ here. The OC makes tons of mistakes and gets people killed here and there due to lack of well thought out plans.

 

In a sense, she is lucky the world she inhabits ‘resets’ when she reaches what would have been considered the end of the game in her old world. However, the second time is different than the first. Instead of the male Corrin she has come to know, the young royal is now female. New romances blossom and new allies join, while old allies become enemies. The OC is determined to keep everyone alive this time around, but again she makes mistakes.

 

They say third time’s the charm and the OC is certain to make that saying truth. The reset throws another curveball at her her though as instead of meeting just a male Corrin or a female Corrin, she now befriends a set of twins. Corrin and Kamui. Maybe there is hope this time around, especially when more than one person can see her.

 

* * *

 

 

**Snippet:**

 

She wish she had known about the fair. She would have asked to be buried with a coin under her tongue if she had been privy to that little tidbit of information. As it stood, she hadn’t been, so here she was, refused passage and at a loss of what come. Sometimes, what happened in death was just as unfair as what happened in life.

 

Rebirth was no longer an option. Neither was eternal rest.

 

She had nothing but limbo.

 


	18. Living for Tomorrow (One Piece)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law is unusual. Not only is he an omega, he also has 3 soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I really should go to bed. This will be the last idea posted until probably later today or early tomorrow morning when I get out of work. I have a bunch written down. I also plan to work on 'Phoenix Down' tomorrow if all goes right.

* * *

 

 

**Title:** Living for Tomorrow

 

**Fandom:** One Piece

 

**Pairing(s):** Ace/Sabo/Luffy/Law (Alpha/Omega AU)

 

* * *

 

 

**Idea/Notes:**

 

This idea was mainly born because I really want a Alpha/Omega story in which Law is on the Omega side. (If anyone knows of an existing story where this is the case, I beg of you let me know! I can only find Alpha!Law.) Then I thought why not just the soulmate AU to the mix as well to get both my doses of sin at once (though it isn’t really a sin). Anyway, this idea is really rather simple in itself.

 

Law has gotten a bad lot in life. He lost his family, his home burned to the ground, contracting a deadly disease, a man he has come to love as a father murdered, and, to top it all off, he is an omega in world dominated by Alpha’s. Or, at least, he wishes he could say that was the last of his worries. In this world, there was something called ‘soul marks’ that lead people to their perfect mates. Problem was, Law had three and, going by what his tattoos said, they were all very interesting and unique individuals. That was putting it lightly.

 

In this story Law is the soul mate of Ace, Sabo, and Luffy, all of whom are alphas. The ASL brothers have known the were missing their final piece and they were looking forward to finally meeting their last mate, what they didn’t expect was a surly man whom had seen way too much tragedy in his life. That didn’t mean they loved him any less, it just meant they would just need to pound the bastard that hurt their mate into the ground. Law is both touched and none too pleased about this development. He may be an omega, but he certainly isn’t weak.

 

I mentioned ‘soul marks’ above, which would be the first words your soulmate would ever say to you, but I am also thinking that soulmates can feel each other’s emotions if the emotion is strong enough. So everyone would be able to feel Ace’s doubt about being alive and they would also feel all the rage and pain Law goes through as well, just to name a few. Also, Law would still be the captain of the Heart Pirates, a crew made up of alphas, betas, and omegas, and while his crew would know of his orientation, it is something he hides from the rest of the world. Mainly because omegas are looked down upon in this.

 

Just imagining the wacky first meetings Law would have with each individual ASL brother makes me internally laugh maniacally. Of course, this would change the course of One Piece significantly, so it would be an AU, but there would also still be a lot of recognizable bits in it. Such as Luffy still helping Vivi defeat Crocodile and Ace being brought to Marineford.

 

So, yeah, this is the small plan I have for the soulmate, Alpha/Omega story no one really asked for, but haunts me like moldy pizza would.

 

* * *

 

 

**Snippet (Okay, this probably won’t make it to the final product - at all.):**

 

When Law had been younger, when he had been more naive, he had wanted to meet his soulmates. Would have relished their attention and adoration, that was until he saw it for the first time. An omega woman, the very woman that Law’s parents had hired to teach him about his gender, held down and beaten for speaking out against when of the alphas in the city square. No one had helped her.

 

The words etched upon his skin always seemed to burn after that day.

 

_ Who the heck are you? _

 

_ You’re kinda a creepy bastard aren’t you. _

 

_ Don’t you ever sleep? _

 

After all, now that he looked closer, it didn’t seem like his soulmates wanted him anyway.

 


	19. Oyster (Free! Iwatobi Swim Club)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto wants to be in the middle of a Rin and Haru sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to the Free! fandom.

 

* * *

 

 

**Title:** Oyster 

 

**Fandom:** Free! Iwatobi Swim Club

 

**Pairing(s):** Rin/Makoto/Haru

 

* * *

 

 

**Idea/Notes:**

 

Makoto loved Haru. He may even love Rin too. However, Haru loves Rin and Rin, well, he loves Haru. Makoto would do anything for those two to be happy, even watching from the sidelines. Problem is: he’s wrong.

 

In which Makoto is more dense than a dead mackerel.

 

This will be a story in which Makoto, one of the most lovable anime characters ever, pines after two of his friends. What he doesn’t pick up on, is that Rin and Haru are both trying to woo him and are frustrated that the gentle giant doesn’t seem to get it, continually pulling away from them. Then again, Rin and Haru’s attempts at flirting aren’t all that great to begin with. Haru’s idea of flirting being to grill mackerel for Makoto and Rin’s being whatever Gou tells him. 

 

Lots of drama and misunderstandings abound, especially when more people seem to be after Makoto’s affection and get more of a response than Rin and Haru combined. Ah, the jealousy.

Also, Makoto has an army of cats willing to attack in the name of their master's innocence and for the sake of his attention. Makoto is unaware this army exists and thinks people are joking when they tell him.

 

* * *

 

**Snippet:**

 

It hurt the most to see them together. 

  
It wasn’t like Makoto wasn’t happy Rin and Haru had finally got past their history and made up, but it still hurt to be pushed aside in the wake of that. Makoto, after all, had loved Haru for a long time and in the past, before red-head had moved to another country, he had had a crush on Rin too. They had each other though, and in their world that centered so completely around each other there was no room for Makoto


	20. On Wings of Melted Wax (Naruto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twins are reborn in the world of shinobi, just not as twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reincarnation stories, so I am in no way shocked that most of my ideas lately have been centered around this. For this I apologize. Kinda.

* * *

 

 

 **Title:** On Wings of Melted Wax

 

 **Fandom:** Naruto

 

 **Pairing(s):** Undecided, maybe OC/OC if I wanna tackle the potential, kind of incest.

 

* * *

 

 

**Idea/Notes:**

 

This is another reincarnation idea. Surprise. Surprise.

 

This one is a little different from my others as instead of it only have one person reincarnated their will be two people given a second chance at life - twins. However, are still born at the same time and still share a freaky sort of connection, however in this new life they are not twins. In fact, they are not even born in the same village. Nor are they born of the same genders.

 

OC #1 was used to be the older sister, by a few seconds, in a pair of two. Having been born as conjoined twins, she had been born together with her younger brother and had died together with him too. Now, she finds herself reborn as a boy, in a land full of sand and heat, with her twin nowhere in sight.

 

OC #2 was used to being the younger brother in a pair of two. He would follow his older sister to death as he couldn’t picture a life without her in it. Which he did exactly that. Problem is now he has been reborn as a girl into a land that centered around a pseudo Mt. Rushmore with no twin sister in sight.

 

They both know the other is out there, somewhere. They have a connection that can’t be broken, not even by death itself or by their impromptu rebirths. The only difference is they now have to navigate an unfamiliar world, make new connections, and try not to die before they can see each other again. Their mental ‘telephone’ won’t be enough forever.

 

Honestly, I had thought of making this idea a little bit more complicated by having them both reborn in separate worlds. For example: one reborn in Naruto while the other was reborn into One Piece. (Or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, that had been a possible fandom choice too.) They would still have a mental connection open where they could ‘talk,’ feel each other’s emotions, and other such things, but they would be less likely to be able to see each other. Actually, the whole plot would them attempting to tear down the barrier between worlds to be together again. Such as the one in Naruto would try to create a reality hopping jutsu, while other, the one in One Piece, would obsessively try and find a Devil Fruit with the power to move between different universes. They would either have to come to terms with being separated from each other or eventually make their dream a goal and somehow meet again.

 

* * *

 

 

**Snippet:**

 

They had lived and they had died together, but now. Now, Emily found herself alone. She didn’t know how she had come to be here nor did she even really care, what she wanted was her twin brother Elmer and she didn’t care how many eardrums she would have to burst with her new baby lungs to get him. She refused to live at life without her brother by her side.

 

She only stopped when she heard him respond through their link.

 


	21. The Legacy of Pirates (One Piece)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger trusts someone else with Ace's protection rather than Garp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece, why do you take over my life so?

* * *

 

 

 **Title:** The Legacy of Pirates

 

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 

 **Pairing(s):** Gen.

 

* * *

 

 

**Idea/Notes:**

 

What if it wasn’t Garp the Roger trusted the life of his son with?

 

This will be a story in which Roger chooses another, his greatest rival - Edward Newgate. Whitebeard has always wanted a family and, while he has many sons, he has never had a child that he could raise as his own. Given the chance by Roger to have a child he could adopt and raise, a child that may be killed or imprisoned because of who the babe’s father is, if he doesn’t agree to take the whelp on, Whitebeard easily agrees to do so. How will the live of both Ace and the Whitebeard Pirates be different with baby Ace, Roger’s greatest treasure, on board?

 

That is it. I just couldn’t get the thought out of my head on how much more positive Ace’s life would be early on if he had a loving, doting family with him from the start. He, however, wouldn’t take the news of not being Gol D. Roger’s son well however, thinking Whitebeard and his crew had been lying to him all these years and was just using him. This would probably be when he first meets Luffy and Sabo.

 

Also, Thatch would be the best big brother and Marco would so be the mom.

 

* * *

 

 

**Snippet:**

 

“I am going to die soon.”

 

Edward Newgate looked down at the man before him, surprised to hear the declaration come so calmly out of his rivals mouth. Roger had always been a man of unconquerable will that to hear him take of his intimate death was immeasurably surreal. Still the taller captain couldn’t help but to respond to his rivals words. “Do you fear it?”

 

Roger laughed, loud and boisterous, his whole body shaking with due to the force of it. When the Pirate Kings laughter subsided he leaned forward, his signature grin stretched wide across his face. “No, I wouldn’t be a very good pirate if I did.”


	22. The Path of the First King (One Piece)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC is reborn as Gol D. Roger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I am pretty sure I am in reincarnation hell.

* * *

 

**Title:** The Path of the First King

 

**Fandom:** One Piece

 

**Pairing(s):** Eventually Roger/Rouge

 

* * *

 

 

**Idea/Notes:**

 

Screw being reborn as Monkey D. Luffy when he could be reborn as the first Pirate King himself, Gol D. Roger.

 

I’ve been reading a decent number of OC/SI reincarnated as Luffy or Luffy’s twin, occasionally reborn as another character that is part of the Strawhat crew, which have all been great. I actually don’t think I have come across one I have not like yet. Yet, they all got me thinking: What if instead of being reborn into the Worst Generation, what if the OC/SI was reborn into the generation that started it all? As Gol D. Roger no less.

 

I have thought of a few ways this could go:

 

OC actually dies of a illness and is beyond livid about being reborn as a man whom will inevitably contract an incurable illness. This leads to a more ‘screw you’ and violent Gol D. Roger, who ends up being more villain than anything else. Or OC is simply happy to get a chance to be reborn into a body that is still mobile and will take any chance they can have for adventure, unintentionally saving people and making a whole entire legacy.

 

OC may or may not still have the ‘voice of all things.’ I think it would be kind of interesting both ways.

 

OC is conflicted about starting up as a pirate because they feel pressured by the canon!Roger’s legacy. The don’t feel they could be as charismatic as that man and would be doomed to fail.

 

That is about it for this one right now.

 

* * *

 

 

**Snippet:**

He wasn’t sure how he should have felt knowing that even in rebirth he wouldn’t live to see grandpa age. Even if he didn’t become a pirate (Would he still even eventually be consider King?), he was still born in the body of a dying man. Well, a relatively soon to be dying man. There was no escape from the incurable and it is not like he could try to start finding a cure early as it was never even known what disease Gol D. Roger had originally contracted. So, in short terms, he was screwed. 

 

Might as well just go with the flow.


	23. Progress Report #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short progress report on where my stories stand. (Would have posted in my profile, but I think it is too many words.)

* * *

 

 

So I figured I’d post a little progress report about where the majority of my stories currently stand, especially since it has been some years since I have updated a good chunk of them. I want to make it clear that I have no intention of abandoning anything and everything will be updated eventually, at some point. If I happened to forget a story that you have been wondering about don’t be afraid to ask about it. I promise I don’t bite.

 

(Also, to everyone how offered to be a beta reader for me - thank you and I am sorry. I disappeared of the face of the earth for a good while do to various reasons, but I really did appreciate you all trying to help me.)

 

This is more of an estimated guess based upon a general idea I have for how long the chapters will potentially be.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_ Naruto: _

 

**Blade of the Senju** \- Chapter Two 2% done. This chapter there is going to be a tiny time skip and will mainly be about how the Senju family gets along with the youngest brother, especially Butsuma.

 

**Little White Toad** \- Chapter Three 10% done. We are going back in time with this one. This chapter will focus on fem!Sakumo as she goes through childbirth. 

 

**Excuse Me, Can You Repeat That** \- Chapter Four 15% done. This chapter is going to be focusing on the big move as well as potentially Minato and Kakashi’s first big disagreement.

 

**Flash Storm** \- Chapter Two 0% done as I have zero idea where I am going with this. Mainly, this story is just going to be cute family moments as Minato navigates the world of parenthood as a single dad, a shinobi one at that, and courting the girl he loves. 

 

**Red Hot Control** \- One-shot 30% done. This is just a PWP, probably the only one I will ever write, centering around the pairing Kushina/Minato.

 

**The Romantic Failings of a** **Hyūga** **and a S-Rank Missing-Nin** \- Chapter Two 12% done. Obito once again travels to the past, but this time he meets Hinata’s mom. Confusion and fun times ahead.

 

**How I Became My Own Mom** \- Chapter Two 2% done. Botan/Kakashi must deal with loss again and gets assigned to a her new genin team. She is not thrilled Sakumo is on it.

 

**The Lost Leaf of Sunagakure** \- Chapter Three 0% done. Huh, I thought I had written something for this. It has been awhile since I have looked at this one, but I do have to go back to the first two chapters and do a little tweaking to eliminate some plotholes. There won’t be a ton of editing done, but the changes/additions need to be made. As far as what chapter three will be about, well, there are going to be a lot more awkward meetings and overall general confusion. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_ Free! Iwatobi Swim Club: _

 

**A Shark in Calm Waters** \- In the process of rewriting the first chapter as I felt that it left much to be desired when I went back and reread it. Hopefully, I will be able to add more detail and make it flow better, not to mention flesh out Sho’s character just a tiny bit more without her seeming so flat. It is about 5% done.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_ Magi: _

 

**One Thousand and One Lives** \- Chapter Two 0% done. This one is on hiatus for the time being. I will continue it at some point, but it is taking a backseat for now. This is mainly because I need to reread and catch up with the manga and/or sit down to watch the anime to reintroduce myself to the characters. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_ One Piece: _

 

**Phoenix Down** \- Chapter Three 15% done. Thatch is introduced and shenanigans ensue. Poor guy is going to become a partner and crime and doesn’t even know it. Also, Roger Pirates may or may not be making an appearance in this chapter. Oh my gosh, I am having a blast writing this! Chapter Two was posted earlier this week. (Also, if anyone is interested in a more serious OC reincarnated as Marco story let me know. I was thinking of writing another when this one is done tentatively titled ‘ _ Blue Flames Rising _ .’)

 

**Fist of Love** \- One-shot 20% done. An alternate ending for the Marineford Arc.

 

**The Dead Tell Tales** \- I am planning to rewrite the first chapter as I find it the current one just feels way too awkward and stilted. 

 

**When the World Keeps Turning** \- Chapter Two 8% done. Makino gets the pleasure of meeting Dragon and Garp in a way only the Monkey family could introduce themselves. This will be a Shanks/Makino story (though romance will not be a main focus) with potentially a few other side pairings. First chapter was posted last night.


	24. Honorary Son (One Piece)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law becomes the honorary son of Edward Newgate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea has been stuck in my head for about two or three weeks now and just won't leave me be! I love Law's character and his past absolutely broke my heart into a million microscopic pieces that may never be put together again. This idea came from the need to wanting to mend that past - if only a little. 
> 
> I get the feeling I will start working on this relatively soon.
> 
> *As of right now I am about 20% done the second chapter of _When the World Keeps Turning_ and about 16% done chapter 3 of _Phoenix Down_. I will also be hopefully starting the rewrite of the first chapter of _The Dead Tell Tales_ and I am currently working through the first chapter of _Skypiea Angel_ today too, which is about 5% done. _Living for Tomorrow_ is also in the early planning stages.

* * *

 

 

 **Title:** Honorary Son

 

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 

 **Pairing(s):** Gen. with lots of family feels. If a pairing does happen it will most likely be hidden in the background or if there is a sequel

 

* * *

 

 

**Idea/Notes:**

 

After escaping Minion Island on the small boat Cora-san and him once sailed on, Law drifts aimlessly at sea. Near the cusp of starvation, he eventually lands on an island where he runs into a wounded Whitebeard pirates. He aids the pirate with the medical knowledge he has, keeping him alive until his crewmates arrive. This is when Law passes out, no longer having the strength to remain conscious.

 

The Whitebeard’s take the young kid back to the Moby Dick to get him medical attention and, when Law finally regains consciousness, they thank him for saving on of their brothers. Whitebeard even offers him a place as his son, which Law refuses as he has goals he feels he has to complete and he doesn’t want to form attachments to another family after already having lost two. (Also, Law hasn’t gained full ability over his Opi Opi no Mi yet, so he still suffers from Amber Lead Disease, though not as severe.) However, he does agree to Whitebeard’s counter offer to stay on the ship for a while to recover until the port at the next island.

 

Law spends the couple months with the Yonko’s crew and very slowly opens up to them unknowingly gaining himself the title of ‘youngest brother.’ The Whitebeard pirates start to become very attached to the gloomy kid and try to help him through what he has been through in his short life. Before he leaves, Law again, refuses to be one of Whitebeard’s sons, but the captain still considers him to be so.

 

**Potential Sequel Idea/Notes:**

 

Many years will go by and, though he has been keeping touch via Den Den Mushi (Or more like the Whitebeard’s call him every now and again to touch base - how they got his number Law doesn’t want to know.), Law and his crew finally visit the Moby Dick. Here he meets Ace for the first time. Ace has heard the name Trafalgar Law in passing from his brothers and Oyaji and was always curious about the honorary son that all spoke of fondly. When he first meets Law he is surprised because they guy is rather standoffish, but eventually he sees that Law is actually kind in his own twisted sort of way.

 

I’m debating if Law will be visiting around the time Teach kills Thatch and he prevents the death of the 4th division commander or not. If Thatch still dies, Law will offer his assistance to Ace in getting revenge on Teach as Thatch was also a good friend of his. (And there is nothing Law does better than revenge.) No matter what, Law will be under, knowingly or not, Whitebeard’s protection, which is one of the only reason Doflamingo hasn’t gone after him yet.

 

**Alternate Story Idea:**

 

The Whitebeard Pirates are also docked at Minion Island and decide to investigate the commotion that is going on. They inadvertently save Law and Rosinante from Doflamingo and the two former Donquixote Pirates/marine are offered protection from Doffy’s terror. Rosinante can’t go back to the marines due to his insubordination and theft of a devil fruit they had been after.  Law will eventually leave to start his own crew, but he will be under an alliance with Whitebeard.

 

* * *

 

 

**Snippet:**

 

The world was unforgivingly bleak.

 

That had been the biggest lessons Law had learned in his short life. There was no such thing as hopes or dreams - all he knew now was an seemingly unquenchable  thirst for revenge. Revenge he was further and further away from. It had been almost a week since the Cora-san saved him, no longer was he in fear of his disease, but starvation was slowly creeping upon him.

 

He estimated he had another two days before he died.


	25. The Fallout (Young Justice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AU where Robin plays a cruel prank on Kid Flash and things just go downhill from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truthfully, I will probably have to re-watch some of _Young Justice_ so I don't completely butcher the characters before I continue this.

* * *

 

 

**Title:** The Fallout 

 

**Fandom:** Young Justice

 

**Pairing:** Kid Flash/Robin (with chances of ending unhappily), potential Red Arrow/Kid Flash

 

* * *

 

 

**Idea/Notes:**

(AU in which Wally doesn’t know Robin’s secret identity.)

On a routine trip to visit his favorite crime-fighting bird, Wally never expected to run - literally - into the son of Gotham’s biggest playboy. He also never expected to fall in love. Robin being the adopted son and sidekick ( _ partner _ ) of Batman knows just about every hero and junior heroes secret identity, that includes his good friend Kid Flash also known as Wally West. He decides to use this information to make a sort of game when he finds Wally wondering Gotham as Kid Flash and approaches the young hero as Dick Grayson. 

He essentially beings to lead Wally on noticing the attraction the redhead has for him, thoughtlessly flirting and asking the other out on dates. Eventually things start to get serious, when Kid Flash reveals his secret identity as Wally to Dick thinking they both have something special. This is about the time Dick decides to reveal his prank to his friend and things just go downhill from there. Whether Robin ends up with romantic feeling for Kid Flash is still up in the air, but regardless if he does or not there will be a huge fallout between them first. Also could potentially be Kid Flash/Red Arrow. 

This will either be a mini story or one-shot, really depends on how deep I plan to go into things.

 

* * *

 

 

**Snippet (just dialogue really):**

 

“What’s the Emergency Rob?” - Wally

 

“I think the Wall-man here has something he wants to tell us all.” - Robin

 

“What?” Wally

 

“What possibly intelligent thing can that guy have to say to us?” Artemis

 

“About someone he has been seeing.” - Robin

 

“"Oh, Wally! You’re dating someone!?” - M'gann

 

“… I” - Wally

 

“A certain guy someone.” - Robin

 

“I… I don't….” - Wally

 

“Wait, Baywatch is gay?” - Artemis

 

“What is gay?” - Connor

 

“H-how do you even know about him?” - Wally

 

“It’s true!?” - Artemis 


	26. The Tale of the Ninja Wizards by Ron Weasley (Harry Potter & Naruto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron accidentally goes to the Narutoverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this idea on my tumblr, which I made to post my ideas on and then stopped using, awhile ago. Some with _The Fallout_.

* * *

 

 

**Title:** The Tale of the Ninja Wizards by Ron Weasley

 

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  & Naruto

 

**Pairing:** Gen.

 

* * *

 

 

**Idea/Notes:**

Ron was never the center of attention, fated to be constantly overshadowed by his many siblings. It was a safe bet to say he was a little bitter, but one failed Apparition attempt was about to change Ron from who he thought he was to whom he could be.

So, this idea is pretty much just Ron accidentally traveling to Narutoverse and learning how to be a ninja. The plan is he joins Team 7 for a little while - I plan for it to take place before Shippuden - and becomes close with them. It will be wacky and an absolute clusterfuck, but Ron will learn a lot about himself himself there. He will no longer just be a shadow, he will be the ultimate ninja wizard! 

I really want to use this to explore Ron’s relationships with certain Naruto characters too. For some reason I see him getting along really well with Shikamaru and Choji. Sakura and Ino will probably remind him of Ginny and he is sure that Naruto is Fred and George’s younger fraternal twin, which makes no sense but whatever. Also, Hinata reminds him of Neville.

This is just planned to be a one-shot. Honestly, I have been working on this one for years.

 

* * *

 

 

**Snippet:**

The first thing Ronald “Ron” Bilius Weasley, youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, thought when he apparated into the middle of a group of strangely dressed, knife wielding muggles with a loud crack and bleeding hands was, “oops.” His second thought was, “oh, bollocks,” as one of them threw their knife at his head, forcing him to drop to the ground to avoid being impaled.  

“Oi!” Ron yelled when another muggle started to go through some weird hand motions before shooting a water dragon out of their mouth. A water dragon! The wizard gapped. They weren’t muggles, just oddly dressed magical folk!

 


	27. The Price of a Vigilante (Naruto & Justice League)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman navigates through the world of Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I never posted this idea. XD
> 
> I am not sure when, if ever, I will get to this one as it is going to be another behemoth and I feel like I already have a ton of those in the writing process. However, I still do hope to one day write this sucker out. Question is: Would I be able to do the Dark Knight justice?

**Title:** The Price of a Vigilante

 

**Fandom:** Naruto & Justice League (cartoon that aired in the early 2000s) Crossover

 

**Pairing(s):** BatFlash with potential Batman/Kakashi, Flash/Gai, or Flash/Itachi. You know, just because.

 

* * *

 

 

**Idea/Notes:**

 

After meeting their overlord counterparts from a different dimension, Batman, also known as Bruce Wayne, and Flash, also known as Wally West, start up a tentative relationship. Things quickly go south when on a mission Batman takes a hit for Flash and suddenly disappears, presumed dead. Something Flash refuses to believe.

 

Batman is transported to the Narutoverse and is shown not all heroes wear capes and masks, but some come in the body of small, outspoken blondes. There he is faced with reality that he will most likely never make it home, constantly in the presence of a little ball of energy that reminds him of what he had lost. Still, Batman tries to make himself a place in this new, strange world while trying to find a way home.

 

Flash knew Batman was still alive, he could feel it through the energy that always seemed to coursing through him and connecting him to those he is close with. No matter what Green Latern, Superman, or any of the other heroes in the League told him, he knew this to be true and one way or another Flash would bring his boyfriend (?), lover (?), friend with benefits (?) back. Even if that meant traveling through different universes himself.

 

So, this would be a multi-chapter, two parter story. The first story would follow Batman and him trying to assimilate in a world dominated by deadly shinobi. (Naruto also potentially becoming the first Robin.) The second, which will probably be shorter, will follow Flash as he travels through the speedforce trying to locate Batman. He would travel to universe such as, but not limited to, Marvel, One Piece, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Princess Bride, Lego Batman, and Hunger Games. Twisting those worlds stories on there heads and bring a potential calamity in his wake.

 

* * *

 

 

**Snippet:**

 

Landing on the middle of a table during a meeting full of highly potential adversaries was nothing new to Batman. All in a day's work, really. That didn’t mean he had to like it.

 

“Who are you?”

 

Batman kept silent as he glanced around for the best escape route, eyes thankfully hidden under his mask, if things turned sour.

 

The ferocious woman on his far right apartly didn’t take kindly to being ignored. “Speak quickly or I’ll shove a kunai so far down your throat it will come out your ass.”

 

That was quicker than usual.


	28. Secrets in the Eye of a Hurricane (One Piece)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two strangers are reborn as twins and have to learn to work together to save a world on the verge of imploding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still diligently working on 'Phoenix Down' and 'When the World Keeps Turning' as well as responding to comments. It may just take a little more time than planned as I have been a lot more tired after work recently and I have plans on my next few days off, which are the days I generally do most of my writing. My work breaks have started to become social events too, which is strange for me.
> 
>  **The first chapter of this story has been posted here:** [Secrets in the Eye of a Hurricane](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11283438/chapters/25238454)

* * *

 

 

 **Title:** Secrets in the Eye of a Hurricane

 

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 

 **Pairing(s):** None planned, though there may be a hint of incest. Nothing is official. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Idea/Notes:**

 

This idea is very similar to one of my Naruto ones, where two people are reincarnated as twins. However, with this one the ones reincarnated were not twins and their past lives and know have to learn and get used what it means to have such a connection. They can basically feel each other's emotions. The biggest problem is, they don't exactly like each other, at least not at first, considering one of them had been the case of both their deaths. 

 

They had been chosen by the Council of Souls to be reincarnated together in a different world in hopes that they would be able to change the course that particular world would take without interference. Sadly, for the council these two OCs are both kinda selfish and stubborn and would rather do things for their own gain then to help out people they don't even know. They both also start separate, unique crews that have people wondering about their general sanity.

 

The OCs are planned to be test tube babies created by a mad doctor with the DNA of Whitebeard and some random lady, I haven't decided if she will be an OC or a canon character yet. With canon characters I feel there may not be many choices. The council planned this so the two would have an easier time due to the connection they would now have with one of the crews at the center of it all. It does not go as they planned.

 

Really, this idea came up because I wanted to use these two OCs, but they were kinda overpowered. This lead to the thought of why not try my hand at another parody except this time with a dual narrative? Not sure how this will go, but I am excited to write it for some reason. Hopefully, the first chapter will be up relatively soon.

 

* * *

 

 

**Snippet:**

 

It was awkward being the twin of a stranger.

 

Even more so when that stranger was the one who killed you.

 

It had started off like any other work night, go to the club, get ready for her routine, perform for horny, faceless dogs, and then go home. It was the going home part that through her entire life upside down. Or, more accurately, ended it. 

 

Candy (And yes, that was her name.) had simply been walking home, enjoying the crisp autumn air and the slight chill nipping at her exposed skin when it happened. She was hit by a bicycle. 

 

A goddamn, motherfucking bicycle.

 

As she closed her eyes for what should have been the final time, a final thought drifted across her mind. ‘At least the biker got injured too.’ 


	29. Story Priority List #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small explanation about how I write, a new goal, and a list of priorities.

Roughly a month ago, when talking about it with a friend, I decided to try and write everyday. It didn’t matter too much how much I wrote or what I write for as long as I was doing so and enjoying it. I’ve typed about 20,000 words since then and have an estimated 50 stories started (a few being one-shots) and 19 stories posted (not including this booklet of ideas and such), 4 of which are one-shots. The majority of these fics being for the Naruto or One Piece fandoms with a few other fandoms scattered in.

 

That is a lot of stories and if there is one thing I have learned over my time writing fanfiction is that I lack focus - severely lack it. Honestly, I am rather okay (though I do sincerely apologize to my readers who may be waiting for certain stories to update) with this as writing is a hobby for me right now, it is something a do for fun in the free time I have between other hobbies, work, and other real life responsibilities. I just don’t have as much of that free time as I used. That is why I decided to try tweaking the promise I made to myself that 30 something days ago.

 

While I don’t think I will be able to nessericarly fix my lack of focus, I write for whatever I happen to be inspired to at any given moment, I am going to attempt at least 1,000 words a day as long as it doesn’t interfere with work (I can’t afford to be sleeping on the job.) or spending time socializing with family and friends. (The older I get the more I seem to need more of human interaction like most plants need water.) This means 7,000 words a week and around 30,000 words a month - most of my stories are between 1,000 to 2,000 words a chapter. Recently, since I have gotten back into the writing groove, I have only been churning out between 100 - 500 words a day, sometimes less and, with how many stories I have going and the amount of plot-bunnies that plague me, I haven’t really been getting anywhere with that.

 

I can’t promise that I am going to be able to sit down one day and write those 1,000 words for a single story. I tend pick roughly 10 stories, open them all in separate tags, and alternate between them. Still, I do have a list of stories I consider priorities (the ones I want to update the most are at the top) that I thought I would share with you all. Again, this does not guarantee weekly updates for anything (Though I am hoping this will lead to posts about every two to four days, once a week at most), but I am hoping if I can maintain this new goal things will be updated faster and people won’t end up waiting years for something to be updated. This however, also means that I won’t be rereading and editing my work as much as I did in the past at first, but I will get to all edits when I can. Probably when I start accruing more vacation time.

 

I have no intentions of abandoning any of my stories. All of the people that have read my fics have been absolutely wonderful and I couldn’t have asked for better readers. So, without any further rambling here is my priority list from highest priority to lowest, though just because it is low does not me I am going to ignore it. (List is subject to change if new fics are added, yet I doubt the first four will change position.):  

 

**Blade of the Senju**

 

_When Kakashi died during the Fourth Shinobi War he expected to join his loved ones in the afterlife. What he got was a one-way ticket to the Warring States with Senju blood running through his veins._

 

Chapters Written: 1

Word Count: 3,691

 

**How I became My Own Mom**

 

_It was weird being reborn as the Nidaime's daughter, especially after having been male for over 3 decades. It was even weirder that her once father was trying to woo her._

 

Chapters Written: 1

Word Count: 4,375

 

**Phoenix Down**

 

_Her parents must have really wanted a son if they named their only child - a girl at that - Marco._

_Or_

_An obsessive gamer girl is reborn and now has to navigate the world of One Piece as a female version of Marco the Phoenix._

 

Chapters Written: 2

Word Count: 2,509

 

**When the World Keeps Turning**

 

_A bartender is reincarnated as Makino and does what any sensible person would do in her situation. She becomes a marine._

 

Chapters Written: 1

Word Count: 892

 

**Excuse Me, Can You Repeat That?**

 

_This was all Minato's fault. He was the one that suggested using the "Sexy-no-Jutsu" (the 'inventive creation' of his of his prank-loving son) to spice up the bedroom life, now Kakashi was pregnant. Minato was so going to have an indefinite amount of couch time for this!_

 

Chapters Written: 3

Word Count: 6,342

 

**The Lost Leaf of Sunagakure**

 

 

_Kakashi, the sensei of the Sand Siblings, honorary Nii-san to the container of Ichibi, and a proud shinobi of Sunagakure, wasn't sure how he felt when he took his team to participate in the Chunin Exams and the impending attack his village was planning. He certainly never expected to meet a bunch people claiming that they knew him, insistent that he was once loyal to Konohagakure._

 

Chapters Written: 2

Word Count: 4,385

 

**Little White Toad**

 

_Kakashi wasn't sure how she felt when she found out the Toad Sage, one of the legendary Sannin and self-proclaimed super pervert, was her father via suicide note, but she knew one thing was for sure, her life would never be the same._

 

Chapters Written: 2

Word Count: 3,043

 

**Flash Storm**

 

_Minato never expected to become a teen father, even less so the father of the legendary White Fang's grandson._

 

Chapters Written: 1

Word Count: 1,860

 

**A Shark in Calm Waters**

 

_In a previous life Sho was a die-hard Makoto/Haruka fangirl. Seriously, they were her ultimate OTP and now she had the chance to bring them together for real! Being reborn as Matsuoka Rin’s twin was a dream come true. (Makoto/OC/Haruka)_

 

Chapters Written: 1

Word Count: 906

 

**Justice Overboard**

 

_Mumen Rider was in for the adventure of his life, but luckily his handy dandy Bicycle of Justice is there to help him through this unexpected turn._

 

Chapters Written: 1

Word Count: 1,603

 

**The Romantic Failing of a Hyuga and an S-Rank Missing-Nin**

 

_Love can be found in unexpected places, at even less expected times. Obito really didn't expect to find it while traveling naked through time._

 

Chapters Written: 1

Word Count: 1,058

 

**So You Wanna be a Saniwa?**

 

_When you had been a little all you ever wanted was to be a Pokemon trainer, not the master to a bunch of handsome anthropomorphic swords. Still, you supposed you would just have to ‘catch’ them all anyway._

 

Chapters Written: 1

Word Count: 730

 

**Where the Water Flows**

 

_Nerida Araluen had big dreams. It was too bad those dreams never included getting the most useless Pokemon as a starter._

 

Chapters Written: 1

Words Written: 1,370

 

**The Dead Tell Tales**

 

_Donquixote Corduroy couldn't decide what was more messed up: that she could see the dead or that she was named after a fictional teddy bear from a children's book she read in a previous life long past._

 

Chapters Written: 1 (In-process of rewrite)

Word Count: 880

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it. Or most of it? I still have other hobbies I enjoy, I am human after all, but if you have any questions regarding these stories or any other stories I may be working on (most being One Piece) don't be afraid to ask! 
> 
> Again, thank you all for being so wonderful and understanding. I appreciate all of the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and even if you just read one of my stories and walked away with a positive feeling. Writing fanfiction has been a pleasure and I look forward to writing more in the future.


	30. Born a Monster (Percy Jackson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in your past life you had everything handed to you on a silver platter, it is a real kick to the face when people would rather through pointy objects at you then kiss your feet in your new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on a reincarnation story kick, but hey, what can I say?
> 
> Anyway, I plan to, at the end of every month, post an update about what I worked on + plus how many words I wrote, so anyone interested can get a better idea of when things may possibly be updated or where they are at in the writing process.

* * *

 

 

**Title:** Born a Monster

 

**Fandom:** Percy Jackson

 

**Pairing(s):** Percy/Annabeth, Nico/Will, pretty much just canon pairings with slim chance of Tyson/OC, but probably not as OC will most likely be a cyclops and daughter of Poseidon. Also possible One-sided Luke/OC in which Luke strings OC along for his own gain and OC falls for it hook, line, and sinker.

 

* * *

 

 

**Idea/Notes:**

 

Almera wasn’t the nicest person when she was alive, heck she was kind of a bitch, so it shouldn’t have come as a surprise that when she was reborn, she was reincarnated as a monster. 

 

Yes, another reincarnation story! I really should probably start writing something different, but these are super appealing to me right now for whatever reason. (I am also super excited for the summer 2017 series that are going to be beginning soon centering around rebirth.) Anyway, this takes place in the Percy Jackson fandom, where a girl who used to be on track to becoming a top model and was treated like a princess (and sure as hell acted like one. An especially non-benevolent one.) is reborn as, what most would consider, a hideous monster.

 

At first, she is horrified by her looks and her purpose in life, which seems to just be maiming or killing demigods, but after awhile she comes to a epiphany. She is still a princess and she’ll be damned if she remains to be treated like some sort of penniless pauper. With her conceit and misplaced self-righteousness to guide her, the OC, Almera, stumbles her way through a world of Myth and Magic.

 

That is until she comes across her half-brother Perseus ‘Percy’ Jackson, a good-looking jock type with not only incredible hair, but immense power. Almera becomes hellbent on getting rid of him as he represents not only everything she wishes she had, but everything she had lost. Luke finds her and offers her a deal she just can’t seem to refuse. Join him and together they will make sure Percy Jackson falls.

 

Yeah, so it will be an antagonist!OC story, with a small chance of her having a turnaround at some point. I see Almera remaining more of an anti-hero though, if she ever leaves complete villain status.

 

On a side note, at this moment I have only seen both of the movies and read two of the books, so it may be awhile before this even has a chance of being written.

 

* * *

 

 

**Snippet:**

 

Being a princess wasn’t easy, but Almera had a tendency to make it look that way and with style to boot. So, she wasn’t surprised when a mere plebeian, brimming with jealousy and inferiority tried to stab her through the gut.

 

What did surprise her, was that the bitch succeeded not only in driving the knife through her like melted butter, but the wench killed her too. Still, Almera supposed, it was better than being left with a ghastly scar, especially when she was now faced with the possibility of being reincarnated. There was, after all, only one way for her to go in her next life and that was up. She’d be more than just a big time model, she’d be an actual princess - that is what she had been promised. 

 

It was a win, win.   

 

 


	31. The Art of Lying (One Piece)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was reborn as a coward and a liar, yet I was alright with that because that is what I had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More One Piece because every one needs more ridiculous pirates in their life. ;)
> 
>  **The first chapter of this story has been posted here:** [The Art of Lying](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11321181/chapters/25340184)

* * *

 

 

 **Title:** The Art of Lying

 

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 

 **Pairing(s):** Usopp/Kaya

 

* * *

 

 

**Idea/Notes:**

 

This will probably be the OC that gets closest to a self-insert as any of my original characters will get. Sure, a lot of my OCs have a similar trait or hobby to me (Marco (Phoenix Down) has video games while Sho (A Shark in Calm Waters) has the fujoshi part of me, if not more extreme.) I was sitting down one day, thinking which character in One Piece I was most alike and my first thought was Usopp (then I thought it probably more of a mix between him, Shirashi and Conis), leading to want to write a reincarnation fic somehow centering around the Strawhat’s sharpshooter.

 

Originally, the idea was going to be the OC would be reborn as Usopp himself, but after having so much time at work tonight to think on it some more, I began to fall more in love with the idea of him having a younger sibling instead. I wondered how having some that he believes relies on him to live would change his character, even if only a little. And that is mainly what I really want to explore with this story.

 

The sibling relationship between Usopp and the OC - whom I am leaning towards naming Moana - and the effects it will have on his growth as a character. Essentially, it will focus on family bonding.

 

The OC will also most likely have died in the early stages of alzheimer's and effects of that may transfer over to her new life, such as being unable to remember dates or names, or constantly forgetting what she is supposed to be doing. This is something that will worry her new brother a lot. OC will also be of similar strength to that of Nami and Usopp and it is doubtful she will ever surpass them in terms of power.  

 

Part of me just wants to write a physically weak character that will never reach super-human strength, but in some way will be useful to the crew. As far as dreams go, because it seems every Strawhat has a dream, her’s will be to write about all their adventures.

 

Wow, I really didn’t make this one sound very interesting.

  


* * *

 

 

**Snippet:**

  


I was startled from death by the sound of loud wails and hysterical shouting. The world was around me was blurry, the only thing I could see was twisting, splotchy colors that reminded me of some sort of Jackson Pollock painting. One of the first things I truly managed to comprehend being that I couldn’t breath. My lungs burned, my skin hot with exertion as I struggled to inhale.

 

Then there was pain.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea has changed a ton since this was posted. It is now an OC reincarnated as fem!Usopp instead of being just a blood relative.


	32. Hubris (Naruto & Greek Mythology Crossover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t Mount Olympus. This wasn’t home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a reincarnation story, but with a little bit of a twist to what I have been doing recently.

* * *

 

**Title:** Hubris

**Alternate Title:** War Drums

 

**Fandom:** Naruto  & Greek Mythology Crossover

 

**Pairing(s):** Gen.

 

* * *

 

 

**Idea/Notes:**

 

Ares, Greek god of war, had a violent temper and lust for destruction. The other gods seemed to accept that or for the most part overlook it - that is until Ares takes it one step too far. As punishment the king of gods, his father Zeus, sends his wayward son to another world to live life out as a mortal. The lord of the skies hoped that it would teach Ares some humility, mainly not to do anything against his father’s will, but he really should have double checked the dimension before poofing the volatile god there. 

 

Essentially, Ares is reborn in the Narutoverse to live life out as a human mortal. His only options are to reform his ways by the time his new life expires or be chained down in the depths of Tartarus for eternity. However, trying to change one’s nature isn’t easy and his blood burns for war. The worst part was that he has been reborn into some peace loving village. The best part, they trained people to be killing machines under the guised notion of ‘protection.’

 

Ares only sees one true path before him: become a shinobi and start the most glorious, bloody war any world has ever seen.

 

* * *

 

**Snippet:**

 

Ares was born with an unending thirst for blood.

 

Being a progeny of Zeus and Hera had made him a god, one of the twelve that sat upon the thrones of Mount Olympus. And, when you are a god, there isn’t much you fear. Nothing except perhaps another god or one such as Hercules.

 

So, in hindsight Ares really should have saw this coming.


	33. Calling All Beta Reader's for One Piece Specifically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to give false hope with updating all my stories with just an Author's Note so I figured I would try posting this here.

Once upon a time, when I first started posting fanfics three years ago (which is sorta a lie because I posted one about 10 years ago or so on Luna), I had a good amount of free time. Now things are different. Sure, as of about two months ago I am no longer working two jobs, but I still have a lot of other daily responsibilities that need to be tended to, which gives me less time for writing and especially editing. Actually, lately I usually just get so excited I finish something I post it right on the spot, which is way different than what I used to do. (I used to read everything at least 10 times before allowing myself to submit it.)

 

That is what brings me here with a question: is anyone interested in being a beta reader to my One Piece stories?

 

This includes the ones posted and the ones I am working on, but have yet to post. There are also various types of stories from genderbend, to yuri, to yaoi, OC traversing through the Grand Line, soulmates, etc. (Yeah, pretty much everything under the sun.), so I would prefer someone, if interested, who doesn't mind those types of works. Also, someone 18+ so I don't feel like a creep if they are editing something a little more mature (though I have very few plans for PWP and will most likely attempt to make time to edit those myself.) I also wanted to make it clear, so I don't feel guilty about this later, that there may be times that I disappear for awhile, usually because my life outside the net gets in the way or I randomly decide to be social. It has happened. It also may take a day or two for me to respond, generally a week at most.

 

Also, just being able to take about possible plot-lines, plans, character development, and such things on a regular basis, I think my help sorting some things out and making for making more cohesive, put together chapters. Maybe?

 

If this is something you are interested in leave a comment here, PM on fanfiction.net (username is the same), or email me at MythologyGirlFanFic@aol.com 

 

Thank you for your patience,

 

MythologyGirl


	34. Monthly Word Count: June 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monthly word count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured I would post a word count at the end of every month to give a sense of what stories I have been working on and when. I decided to do this at the tail end of June, it is officially July as of 17 minutes ago, so that is why there isn't a log for the entirety of the month.
> 
> I tried to make the list easy to read, but let me know if you all feel it needs changes. Also, I apologize for any strange formatting that may occure, I am updating this on my phone while on break.

* * *

 

 

_**June’s Daily Word Count** _

__

**6.23.17**

  
1,783/1,000 words

  
Stories worked on:

  * _Secrets in the Eye of a Hurricane (chapter one posted)_
  * _Little White Toad_
  * _S.O.S_



 

* * *

 

 

**6.24.17**

  
188/1,000 words

  
Stories worked on:

  * _Little White Toad_



 

* * *

 

 

**6.25.17**

 

271/1,000 words

  
Stories worked on:

  * _S.O.S_
  * _What I Didn’t Know About You or Me_
  * _Wanted: Garp the First, Dead or Alive_
  * _Born a Monster_



 

* * *

 

 

**6.26.17**

 

1,558/1,000 words

  
Stories worked on:

  * _Phoenix Down (chapter three posted)_
  * _Wanted: Garp the Fist, Dead or Alive_



 

* * *

 

 

**6.27.17**

  
1,007/1,000 words

  
Stories worked on:

  * _The Art of Lying (chapter one posted)_
  * _Whatever Happened to YOLO?_
  * _Wanted: Garp the Fist, Dead or Alive_



 

* * *

 

 

**6.28.17**

  
1,021/1,000 words

  
Stories worked on:

  * _S.O.S_
  * _Skypiea Angel_
  * _When the World Keeps Turning_
  * _The Art of Lying (reworking some of chapter one, slightly edited chapter posted.)_



 

* * *

 

 

**6.29.17**

  
995/1,000 words

  
Stories worked on:

  * _When the World Keeps Turning (chapter two posted)_



 

* * *

 

 

**6.30.17**

  
2,189/1,000 words

  
Stories worked on:

  * _Wanted: Garp the Fist, Dead or Alive_
  * _The Law and Aristocracy of Elasticity and the Burning of Bridges_
  * _The Art of Lying (chapter two posted)_
  * _Skypiea Angel_



 

* * *

 

 

**June’s Total Word Count** : _9,012_


	35. Life Gone By (Naruto & One Piece Crossover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama doesn't really know what to do when he suddenly finds himself reincarnated into a world made up mostly of saltwater and pirates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have left a comment on any of my stories and I have yet to responds, I promise I will - eventually. I have been getting distracted recently because of various things and I recently fond out that during the school year I will have less free time then I do now as I will be babysitting on top of working full-time. I will mainly have about an hour and my work breaks of free-time total, so my updates for most things are going to probably be slower than ever.

**Title:** Life Gone By

 

**Fandom:** Naruto  & One Piece

 

**Pairing(s):** More than likely gen. Though, I kinda want Tobirama to have a harem.

  
  


* * *

 

 

**Idea/Notes:**

 

Tobirama lived a life full of grief and death. When he passed on he would remain known as either a murder or a hero depending on who you asked, but one thing people could usually agree on was that the Nidaime had been loyal. To his village. To his students. To his brother. However, what happens to that loyalty when the Senju is reincarnated into a world unlike his own?

 

After leading enemy combatants away from his team,a team full of students he had basically raised (I have a headcanon where most, if not all, the shinobi working under Tobirama at that point where orphans that he took under his wing and became a father to.), Tobirama was killed in action, yet in his death he was lead to his next greatest adventure. Born in a new world where pirates and marines reign supreme, he must learn to navigate in this new life without chakra. 

 

I am undecided of where the in the One Piece timeline this would start or if Tobirama would be related to any of the characters, but these are some of the ones I am leaning towards:

 

  * Tobirama is the younger brother or just ends up really good friends with Monkey D. Garp. In this the former ninja would become a marine and work from the inside to reform the cruel ways of the world he finds himself in. Still cold and calculating, he tends to be misunderstood and it comes to a surprise to many that the man is related/friends with the laidback Garp. The story would mainly take place way before the series actually starts.
  * Tobirama is a pirate and joins up with the Roger Pirates. Whether he is related to Roger or Rouge, I don’t know, but if this is the path this ends up taking I would like for it to be one of them. If he is related to Roger, the Pirate King knows from the beginning that his brother is different - that he has live a life before - and tries to understand the former shinobi as much as he can. The problem is, Roger reminds Tobirama a lot of Hashirama and things can become a bit tense between the two due to this.
  * The third idea is that Tobirama is about the same age as most of the Straw Hats, possibly related to one of the supernovas, and gets swept up in the canon plot.



 

Possible Tobirama genderbend.

 

* * *

 

**Snippet:**

 

None right now as I have to get ready for work and couldn’t think of anything to actually write. :P


End file.
